Routines
by Hammsters
Summary: Here's the deal. Ally's a drama queen and Tony's mega clingy girlfriend. Tony's my goofball neighbor and one of my best friends. And me, I'm just their awkward turtle friend Ari. Just a story I wrote for writer's block, I might make it full-length MIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Hammsters here! This is just a little one-shot I wrote. I've been sort of having writer's block lately so I thought I'd write this to get the creative juices flowing again. I really hope you like it!**

Every morning is the same old thing. Get up, get dressed, walk to school. Not much variety. At school, the routine is: go to class, listen to my bossy friend, watch in disgust as said bossy friend and her boyfriend make cute faces and do that weird cutesy talk all couples do. Bet you wish you were me, right? Today, the schedule continued just as usual. I got up to the screeching of my annoying alarm clock, changed, and went outside to meet my neighbor, who I've walked to school with ever since I can remember. My neighbor who also happens to be my friend's boyfriend. Honestly, there is no escaping the two of them.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Tony calls from the walkway in front of my house. As usual, Tony's dirty-blonde hair is messed up to the point of perfection. He mastered the art of bed-head in about third grade and hasn't seen reason to change his ways since.

"Ever think about combing your hair?" I ask.

"I can honestly say the thought never crossed my mind. But then again, why would I think of doing that?" He asks.

"Um, I don't know, because you're a sophomore in high school and have been sporting that bed-head since you were eight."

"It's how I make sure everyone can tell me apart from the band geeks." He explains. I elbow him in the stomach.

"I'm one of those band geeks!" I remind him. He laughs.

"Yea, but girls don't count. Aren't you all in to that artsy, classical crap?" He asks. That earns him another elbow in the stomach. He makes an 'oof'ing sound and I giggle.

"Ally's not in band." I point out, talking about my best friend and his girlfriend.

"Well, yea, but that's because Ally has the musical talent of a cat being attacked by the lawn mower from hell." He says. I laugh.

"Yea. Remember that time in fifth grade when our whole grade had to sing in front of the entire school and Ally got stuck with a solo? Best day EVER!" I say, laughing.

"That rocked!" We both laugh, and I do a bad impression of Ally singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow.'

"Man, I would pay anything to get a video of that performance up on YouTube!" I say.

"Don't you think that would be taking it a little too far?" Tony asks.

"I'm only kidding. You know I would never do that to her." I say.

"Yea, you're too much of a goody two shoes." He teases. I smack him in the arm. "An abusive goody two shoes." I laugh. A girl comes bounding up to us, her long gold hair bouncing.

"Hey guys! Watcha talkikng about?" Ally asks. She goes on her tip toes and gives Tony a big obnoxious kiss on the cheek.

"Fifth grade Winter Concert." I tell her. She groans and rolls her head back like she always does when she's annoyed or embarressed.

"Ugh! Don't even remind me of that train wreck."

"What train wreck?" I ask sarcastically. She gives me a quick hug.

"That's why you're my favorite." Tony makes a face of mock hurt.

"And what am I, a rotten potato?"

"Yes, that's exactly what you are." I tease. He sticks his tongue out at me like a five year old boy.

"Sorry sweetie, Ari's got ya beat." Ally says, shrugging.

"I'm the only reason you're passing science! That's gotta make me better that Ari!" He exclaims.

"Ari's the only reason I'm passing English." She reminds him.

"And Literature. And History. And Algebra 2. You know, it wouldn't kill you to take your own notes for once." I reply. She smiles sheepishly.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't, but then I'd be in high school for the next ten years and you'd be short of a roommate at U of I." Ally points out.

"Yea, that's true." I sigh.

"Fine, if I'm not your favorite, then I have no reason not to do this." Tony says, grinning mischeviously. "HELLO WORLD! IF YOU WOULD ALL LISTEN UP, I HAVE A MOST IMPORTANT-" Ally shuts him up by clamping her hand over his mouth, knowing he was going to show everyone the video of her solo he has on his ancient dinosaur of a phone.

"Don't you dare." Ally says warningly. She takes his hand off his mouth, and he smirks and kisses her.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replies. "Now, if you ladies don't mind, the detention room is calling out to me, so I need to go take the screws out of some teacher's chair." He starts walking away backwards.

"You say that every morning!" I laugh.

"Yet you've never done it." Ally adds.

"Today will be the day! I promise you!"

"Yea right! You say that every morning too!" I call, still laughing.

"You gots to believe!" And just like that, Tony turns and runs down the hall, belting out 'Don't Stop Believing' at the top of his lungs. Jeez, the people I'm friends with.

"What a dork." I mutter, shaking my head.

"That, he may be. But have you seen him at swim practice?" SHe says, squealing.

"Yes, I have. You drag me there everyday after school. Honestly, if you weren't dating, I wouldn't be surprised if he filed a restraining order against you." I tease. She smacks me playfully on the arm.

"Shut up. You gots to admit, he's pretty damn hot." She says dreamily. I have half a mind to agree with her, and I really, _really _want to listen to that half. But in the three years since she first got her crush on him, I've learned well what responses to make to her observations.

List of things Ally has said about Tony, and my responses.:

1. Ally- Oh. My. God. I can't believe you never told me that _Tony Valdez _is your next door neighbor!  
>Me- You're at my house all the time, and you've seen him at least a million times. HOW HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED?<p>

2. Ally: I'm so psyched for middle school. Can you believe we go to the same school as Tony now? _Sooooo _psyched.  
>Me- Yes. I can believe it. I walked here with him this morning.<br>Ally- YOU WALKED HERE WITH HIM AND DIDN'T INVITE _ME?  
><em>Me- You live on the opposite side of town.

3. Ally- You see, now we're officially at the friend stage. Soon, it'll be best friends. And then, it'll be boyfriend and girlfriend!  
>Me- All he did was ask to borrow your pencil.<br>Ally- You didn't see the way he said it Ari. He said it with love. HE SAID IT WITH LOVE!  
>Me- Just keep telling yourself that Ally.<p>

Yep. I am a Zen master at dealing with her unhealthy obsession. Honestly, someday I should write a book about this. Ally and I start walking to our lockers, which are right next to each other. Ally spins her lock combination, and swings it open with a _bang! _as it slams into mine. I shove it closed and open mine in a similar fashion, hitting my other locker neighbor's locker. Haha. Take that Jeremy. Suddenly, Ally starts trying to make a cute face. This is a face I've seen before. She used it to get me to introduce her to Tony, to get me to convince our gym teacher she had a rare disease that made her suddenly weak around long ropes hanging from the ceiling called Kryptonitis. How original..

"Hey Ari?" She says sweetly. I sigh. Here it comes. "Could I maybe possibly borrow your History notes? Just for first period?"

"No." I say. Ally always does this. Sometimes I wonder if she even owns any school supplies, or if her locker is just full of jewelry, makeup, hair care products and mirrors.

'Pwetty pwease? I'll be your bestest friend in the whole widestest world?" She asks in a little kiddy voice.

"You already are." I point out.

"If your really my best friend, then you'll help me pass History so I don't end up on the streets! Don't let me end up on the streets Ari, I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" She says. No surprise she's starred in every school play. Drama queen.

"Fine." I sigh, handing her the blue five subject notebook. She squeals and hugs me.

"Thanks Ari, you're the best!" SHe squeals. She releases me and skips off to class.

"Yup, that's me." I mutter to myself. Of course I'm the best. It's who I am.

For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm the girl who wants to make everyone happy. Just about everyone but herself. I'm the people pleaser. But I'm also the girl who can only truly be herself in front of one person, because no one would like her if she did what she wanted. Because the one thing I want is the one thing I can never have.

My name is Ariana Myers, and I'm completely in love with my best friend's boyfriend. I'm in love with Tony Valdez.

What more explanation do you need?

**Yay! Well, not yay for Ari, but yay because that wasn't bad for something I wrote with writer's block. I'd like to give a little credit to my friend Fiona though, becuase I stole one of the things Ally said from her. Hope you don't mind Fi, I just thought it fit perfectly for this story! Well, I hope you all liked it, and liked the characters. Please review, becuase I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story! And please reply to my poll! Peace out party peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to give this whole thing a shot. It might not work as a long story, cuz it was written to be a one-shot, but I'll try it for all you awesome people out ther. I probably won't update that often though, just a warning. Enjoy!**

You're doing _what?" _I half-ask half-yell at my sister.

"I'm dying my hair pink!" She squeals excitedly.

Meet my sister Tara. We're Irish twins, meaning that we were born less than a year apart. We _used _to look alike. We used to have the same black hair and blue eyes and the same pale skin. She used to be an honor roll student and vice-president of student council. Then last year, she was introduced to the magical world a piercing and tattoo parlors and it all went down hill from there. Sadly, situations like this have become all too familiar since then.

"Tara, _why _would you want pink hair?" I ask, sounding beyond tired.

"Becuase it's payback for Daddy not letting me date Nat!" She says, giggling like my question was the silliest thing she'd ever heard. Another thing you should know about my sister: she's a bit of a ditz.

"You met Nat in juvie." I point out. She giggles girlishly.

"Yea. He's such a rebel."

"He's a high school drop-out who got caught robbing a house." She gives me a look.

"I'm getting the feeling you don't like Nat." Tara says.

"Nooooo. I think he's just swell." She grins.

"Yay!" Then she gasps. "OMG Ari, guess what I just realized!"

"What?" I sigh.

"You would look awesome with blue hair!" She squeals. "You're _soooo _coming with me!" I wave my hands in the air in front of me.

"Oh _hells _no!" I say, backing away. Tara reaches out and grabs my arm.

"No no no, trust me, you'll love me for this!" She proceeds to drag me down the hallway. As we're about to step out of the building, Tony steps out of a nearby classroom. He grins at us.

"Oh, hey Tara! Hey Ari!" I give him a pleading, desperate look.

"Tony, you gotta help me! She's trying to dye my hair blue!" Tony laughs.

"You want me to come with?"

"Tony!" I shriek.

"I gotta agree with Tara on this one, blue hair would be an awesome look on you!" I send him a death glare and he sighs.

"Fine, I'll help." He turns to Tara. "Hey Tara, is that Nat over there down the hall?" Tara's eyes widen and she turns to look.

"Nat? Natty! Where are you baby-boo?" She drops my arm and runs to go look for him.

"I worry for that girl." I say.

"Don't we all?" Tony asks. I shrug and we go to look for Ally.

* * *

><p>"Ari, we gots to get you a boyfriend." Ally says at my house that night.<p>

"I'm perfectly happy being single." I tell her. She gives me a look.

"Ari, Ari, Ari." She says the way you would speak to a little kid. "No one is happy being single. You just have learned to ignore it." She says. Then her eyes widen. "OMG, I know exactly who to set you up with!"

"Who?"

"Danny Laker!" She exclaims. I gag slightly. Danny is clarinet player in the school band and my lab partner. No offense to him, but when you look up the word 'nerd' in the dictionary, his picture is right next to it.

"Uh, how about, no." I say dully. She pouts.

"Oh come on, you love him, you just don't know it yet." She informs me.

"uh-huh, I'm sure."

"Oh, oh, oh, I just realized the cutest thing!" Ally squeals. "Your names together make Dari! Like milk! And ice cream!"

"I think I just became lactose-intolerant." I say. She glares.

"C'mon, if you took away the glasses and the braces, he'd be sexy man!"

"I don't care."

"Come on Ari! You could like, go on double-dates with me and Tony and shit! It would be so much fun!" She tells me.

"I've seen enough of you two making googly eyes at each other during school. No way I'm putting up with that on my free time." I tell her.

"But- but Ari! We could like, have a double wedding when we grow up! And we could have matching dresses and invite a bunch of little annoying fucks so we could make fun of them when they get drunk at the reception!" She says.

"Guess the fucks will just have to get drunk on their own time." She pouts slightly, but I don't relent. THen she sighs and continues looking through the closet I share with Tara.

"Oh. My. God." She says in awe.

"What?"

"Where's Stacey London when you need her?" Ally pulls out a plaid micromini skirt- that I'm sure has quite a workout trying to fit over my sister's ass- and a black leather vest that laces down the front- kind of like an old fashioned peasant's dress. She holds it in front of herself. "What do you think? Is this a good look for me?" She puckers her lips and sticks her shoulder out at a weird angle in her 'model pose.' I laugh.

"Oh yea, you should wear that to school tomorrow." I say sarcastically.

"And Tony could wear a matching leather biker jacket! So cute. Do you think Tara's 'baby boo' would lend him one?" She asks curiously.

"I'm sure he has no need for it in juvie." She shrugs.

"Just a warnig, I'm not riding a motorcycle to your biker gang wedding." She laughs and throws the outfit to the side. "Careful Alls, that is precious material."

"Oh yes, of course." She tosses it into the garbage.

"So much better." I say, nodding approvingly. She pulls on a pair of Tara's mile-high heeled boots, which my sister and I refer to as her stripper boots. "You can't pull that off without a skimpy outfit." She grins.

"Oh my dear Ariana, haven't you realized by now that I can make anything work?" She wraps a belt around her head and I laugh. "How about Matt Burke? You can be...Mari! Like Mari Christmas!" She squeals. I sigh. This is going to be an extremely long night.

**Remember, reviews are love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(nervously) heheh. Heeeeeeeeeeeey guys. Well, um, you see, the thing is, I've got this, um... You know what, I think this whole thing would be better stated in an indifferent business letter (we're working on them in school and I could really use the practice.**

**Dear valued reader,  
>I would like to begin by thanking you for taking the time to read <span>(insert story name here). <span>It means a lot to me. I hope you've enjoyed the brief time you have had with it. It is my great displeasure to have to inform you...**

**Oh who am I kidding?**

**Business letters suck and nothing is better stated in them. I'm just gonna cut to the chase here. This story has kicked the bucket. Gone to see the king. Hasta la vista, buh-bye, _no longer with us. _Got it? You got it? Now don't take this the wrong way. I haven't, like, murdered the characters or anything. And this story will return. I'm just putting it on hold until I've gotten a few other stories out of the way. You understand right? I'm writing _eight stories _at the moment, and since I'm in eighth grade I've got finals and sports and high school testing and graduation preparations, I just don't have as much time for writing as I've had in the past. I promise I'll get back to this story as soon as I can. But while I'm otherwise occupied, please check out my other stories, they're really good! I think...**

**Gallagher Girls:  
><strong>**1. Finding Answers (complete)  
>2. That Was Then- sequel to FA (in progress)<strong>

**Lord of the Flies:  
><strong>**1. The Fate of the Boys (complete)  
>2. Neverland (complete)<br>3. Teenagers (in progress)  
>4. His Sleeping Beauty (in progress)<strong>

**Misc. Books:  
><strong>**1. To Be Extraordinary- original story (in progress)**

**Later!  
>~Hammsters<strong>


End file.
